Viburnum
__NOEDITSECTION__ EW OLD YUCK REVAMP TIME expect this to take forever Please don't steal my code!! > belongs to simmer.< appearance *chubby **genetically *short *green to pale blue gradient, tip of his tail invisible **pale blue underbelly *purple spikes, they're small *colour changing eyes **can't see well *short wings **hard time flying *long tail **slightly more flexible and curled than average *carries a large duffle bag **holds magicians tools and a hat personality *has an unhealthy obsession with magic **thinks the world is full of magic and only certain dragons can channel it *persistent *determined *easily offended *hard to sway one way or the other *extroverted **still bad at conversation *not very smart **attended school, so can work out simple problems *doesn't like to be ordered around *intimidating to shy dragons *quick to judge *relies on magic to make friends *rebellious abilities and weaknesses *can do simple magic tricks **is not an animus, however *good at camouflage *bad at combat and arguements *not very smart *weak flier *slow runner *virtually less physically capable than the average dragon relationships *djshjf **jjefr Do Not Steal My Code. Hey there! This OC belongs to Simmer(Simmer), so please don't steal him or the code! His design was created by Infinity! Appearance Viburnum is a chubby RainWing whose scales are usually a fixed green to pale blue gradient at the end of his tail. The small row of scales next to his underbelly are dark blue, and his underbelly itself is pale blue. Viburnum's horns go from the same aqua green on his head at the base to the same dark blue as his row of scales at the tips. His spikes are purple and small. Viburnums frills are dark blue with deep green patterns on them. He has piercing purple eyes that can actually change colour. This was an animus gift and is something he loves to use in his tricks. Viburnum has a heavyset body frame, and is genetically chubby, even though his eating habits are healthy. His wings are very short and flying is tiring. Viburnum's tail is long and as prehensile as any RainWing's, often the curl is larger because of the tail's longer than average status. Viburnum will always be seen carrying a large duffel bag, in which he keeps his magicians tools. He also carries a small hat in this bag, which he used to place in front of him when he used to busk in Possibility. Personality Viburnum loves magic to the point where it has become a legitimate problem. He believes the world is only controlled by magic, and specially chosen individuals can channel that magic and use it. He also believes he is one of those individuals. He spends his time performing magic tricks on the streets, not for money, just to prove he can. Viburnum is very persistant and determined, which is more than half the reason he's still trying to prove he's magic. He can also be stubborn and pig-headed, which means dragons usually don't even bother to argue with him. History Wip Abilities Wip Weaknesses Wip Trivia Wip Gallery Wip Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius)